


The Sex Doctor

by Amjead



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Breasts, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Pool Sex, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amjead/pseuds/Amjead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Frank is a genius who craves fresh sex. Evanna is a virgin who wants to learn how to be the best lover around. What happens when these two unlikely characters meet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sex Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> I must preface this story with a warning: This is a terrible fan fiction. This was my very first smut fic and it shows. It's not even in proper story format. Regardless, I took very could care of this story. It is the longest thing I had ever written at the time. Plus, I hand-wrote this. So, enjoy it for what it's worth. Just be aware that it's not that good...Regardless, feel free to follow me on my Rocky Horror tumblr: tnpphillyrhps

Once upon a time, there was a castle. In this castle, there lived four people: a butler, a maid, a fangirl, and a genius. The genius was well versed in many subjects. Some of the subjects he fancied were biology, chemistry, anatomy, and sex. Sex was his favorite obsession. He was known for being the perfect lover. 

However, not many people knew this. Most found the castle scary and it’s inhabitants eccentric. Another reason that many people didn't like coming around was because the genius took a shine to dressing in women’s underwear, and underwear only. It wasn't that he didn't like sex with women. He just wanted to dress like them...and he did prefer men over women. So, since not many outsiders came by, the genius just satisfied himself by having sex with the other three people who lived with him.

Unfortunately, he got bored with having sex with the same three people. It became predictable and not fun. He stopped being able to orgasm. Sex just wasn't as pleasurable as it used to be. He fell into a deep despair.

One day, when he was feeling particularly depressed, the doorbell rang. As the butler was answering the door, the genius wondered, “I wonder who it could possibly be. We haven’t had visitors in so long.” “Master.” Called his butler. “Someone is here to see you.”

The genius stepped into the foyer and saw that his butler was letting a woman in. She took one look at the genius and was immediately suspended in wonder. Just by standing there, looking like a female stripper, the genius was making this woman’s day. He was exactly who she was looking for.

Nerves and a touch of excitement made the woman’s words rush right out of her mouth. “My name is Evanna Destin and I want you to teach me how to have sex.” “What?” questioned the genius. He was caught off guard. The woman spoke more calmly this time. “I’m getting married next week and I’m not well versed in sex. I heard a rumor that there was a genius who lived in this castle and that he is the perfect lover. I heard that he can please any man or woman. I want you to teach me how to have sex. Please.”

The genius was quite perplexed. Under normal circumstances he would just bang her and send her away. She was young and pretty in a not-underage-way, but the genius was curious as to how he would do as a sex teacher. Also, he was in desperate need of a few nights of fresh sex. So, he agreed.

“Thank you.” said Evanna. “I’ll even pay you.” “Nonsense.” interjected the genius. “I’m not some prostitute you can pay. All you have to do is obey my every command.” “Yes sir.” Evanna replied. “Ok.” said the genius. “It’s time to meet the family.” Then he called into the other room, “Girls, get in here. We have a guest.” The butler returned with two women in pursuit. One wore a sexy maid’s outfit. The other had on a sparkly, yellow bustier and a pair of equally sparkly, black shorts. Evanna felt quite homely in her simple purple dress.

“So.” started the genius. “This is my adorable fangirl, Columbia.” He gestured to the girl in the bustier and shorts. “This is my beautiful maid, Magenta.” That earned a gesture toward the girl in the maid’s outfit. “This is Magenta’s cute little brother and my darling butler, Riff-Raff.” Naturally, he gestured to the butler who let Evanna in. She couldn't help but noticed that they all seemed to be giving her judging stares. Then, the genius took a sharp breath in and said, “And me, my exquisite, I am the fabulous Dr. Frank N. Furter.”

Evanna almost expected Dr. Frank’s housemates to applaud him, but they didn't. Instead, Dr. Frank turned to Riff-Raff and said, “Take her to the red room.” “The red room?” asked Riff-Raff. “Isn't that a bit much? It’s only her first night.” Dr. Frank calmly replied, “Our guest is getting married next week. So, we must be quick about this. In just seven nights, I will make her a new woman.” 

Something caught Evanna’s attention though. “What’s up with the red room?” she asked. Dr. Frank thought about it for a moment and then answered. “The red room evokes a certain passion in people. It’s perfect for you. Riff-Raff will show you there. You’ll want to get some rest because, gorgeous, I’m gonna keep you up all night long.” 

At about 12:30 in the morning, Dr. Frank knocked on Evanna’s door, but came in without getting permission first. “Are you ready to give yourself over to absolute pleasure?” he asked. “I think I am.” said Evanna. “Should I take my clothes off?” “No!” shouted Dr. Frank. “Firstly, you are too excited. We’re not having sex tonight. Tonight’s lesson is on foreplay. Secondly, never offer to take off your clothes. Let your lover do it for you.”

Dr. Frank sat on Evanna’s bed and invited her to sit down next to him. He caressed her arm. Evanna tried to mimic the motion, but Dr. Frank shooed her hand away from him. “Just relax, hun.” he said. “Let me do everything.” Evanna relaxed and let Dr. Frank do his work. “Everything, but intercourse is fair game in foreplay. So, no oral and no penetration tonight.” he explained. He gently removed Evanna’s dress and began to lick, kiss, and caress her everywhere.

“Something you can do as a way of foreplay is whispering in your lover’s ear.” Dr Frank continued. “There are two ways I like to go about whispering in someone’s ear, loving and dirty. I’ll give you an example of each.” He leaned into Evanna’s left ear and whispered, “You are a beautiful woman. No one can match your beauty. There is no place I’d rather be than right here with you. I love you.” Evanna thought that his loving whispers were beautiful. She blushed like a shy maiden. However, Dr Frank’s tenderness didn’t last very long.

He leaned into Evanna’s right ear and whispered, “You make me so hard. I wanna fuck you so bad. I want to be your slave. Command me. I wanna be your bitch. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me. Yeah. Oh yeah! I wanna cum inside you.” Dr. Frank sealed the deal by turning to face Evanna and licking her from the top of her stomach to in between her breasts. Evanna couldn’t help it. She creamed her underpants.

The rest of the night was full of caresses, licks, kisses, and dirty whispers. Evanna was so turned on. She desperately wanted Dr. Frank to fuck her, but she knew that he wasn’t going to tonight. When he said that this was just foreplay, he meant it. However, Evanna didn’t know that foreplay could be so heavy handed.

After it seemed that Dr. Frank caressed, licked, and kissed everywhere and whispered every dirty little thing, he concluded the lesson. Dr. Frank and Evanna laid quietly in the bed for a few minutes. Dr. Frank turned to Evanna and said, “What do you want for breakfast?” “I can’t stay for breakfast.” Evanna replied. “My fiance will be worried about me.” “Oh. You can’t leave.” Dr. Frank said coolly. “What?” questioned Evanna. Dr. Frank had to explain himself. “I told you that it’ll take seven nights to make you a new woman. During those days, you must stay here. Don’t worry. It’ll be good for you.” Evanna sighed and relented. She knew she couldn’t say no. Dr. Frank smiled at her and said, “Come on. Riff-Raff will make us pancakes.”

After a yummy pancake breakfast, Evanna started to wonder what the next six nights had in store for her. She asked Dr. Frank what her lessons were going to be. “Well, Angel.” he replied. “I can’t tell you what lessons three through seven are, but I can tell you that tonight’s lesson will be sex. Well, all the lessons will be about sex, but this will be a lesson on the basics of sex. Get excited. It’ll be fun. In the mean time, go explore the castle.”

Evanna became very nervous. She was a virgin after all. She wasn’t exactly comfortable that her first time was going to be with Dr. Frank. She barely knew him, but then she thought of why she was here. She was here to learn. Besides, it’s not like Dr. Frank didn’t already know she was a virgin. Still though, the idea of losing her virginity made her feel excited, but also apprehensive and uneasy.

Sometime around midnight, Dr. Frank came into Evanna’s room and began to undress her. His hands crept slowly up her legs. When he reached the top of her slip, he yanked it off in one brisk motion. When he removed her stockings, he took opportunity to reach back up her skirt and put his hand in her underwear. He felt around. Evanna wasn’t exactly sure what he was looking for, but it felt good.

After that, Dr. Frank sat Evanna on the bed and undid the five buttons on her dress. After he opened each button, he gave a small kiss to the bits of flesh that were now being exposed. Once each button was done, the tops of Evanna’s breasts were showing. Dr. Frank put his face on those tops and began to suck, kiss, and lick them.

Once Dr. Frank had enough of that, he unzipped Evanna’s dress with his right hand and chased the zipper with the pointer finger on his left. He then slowly pulled Evanna’s dress off of her. “Undress me, babe.” he said. “Don’t worry. Your hands will guide you.”

The first thing Evanna did was unlace Dr. Frank’s corset. While she was doing this, he went back to kissing, licking, biting, and sucking whatever bit of Evanna’s exposed flesh he could get near. Then, she leaned over and pulled off his fishnets. While she was leaning over, Dr. Frank snapped off her bra and started to feel her up whole-heartily. 

After a bit of this wonderful boob play, Evanna sat up straight and stared at Dr. Frank. He stared back. The two of them were in nothing but their underpants. However, only a moment later, those underpants were gone. Evanna was amazed by the nine inch penis jutting from Dr. Frank’s body. She couldn’t wait for him to be inside her. He was an inch away when he said, “Wait.”

“I don’t want to come on too strong too early.” Dr. Frank explained. “I want this to progress naturally. For right now, we’ll just take it slow.” He gently inserted his penis into Evanna’s vagina. She felt something pop. The pop hurt a bit, but it was an odd sort of pleasurable pain. This was such an exciting, new experience for Evanna. She started moaning right away. “You’re too easily excited.” Dr. Frank calmly chided. “We’ll have to work on that.”

Dr. Frank fell silent and started to work. He gently pulled in and out of Evanna. He sucked, licked, and kissed various places on her face, neck, and chest. After what seemed like glorious hours of gently, lulling sex, Dr. Frank said, “Ok, Cutie, do you wanna get rough?” “Yes!” Evanna gasped.

Dr. Frank’s gentle pulls and pushes became rougher and faster. He sucked harder, kissed rougher, licked sexier, and added biting to the mix. He wrapped his legs around Evanna’s waist and the rolled around the bed. He tugged at her hair and made love to her neck. He caressed and kissed her all over her body in a rapid succession. 

Evanna was in ecstasy. “Lick my pussy. Lick my pussy!” she cried. “No.” said Dr. Frank. “Not yet. I can’t give you all of your lessons tonight, now can I? I will give you this though.” With that, he grabbed her legs and threw her bottom half into the air. He then plunged his penis into her anus. Evanna screamed with delight. When Dr. Frank felt that she was good and spent, he pulled out, slapped her bottom, and laid her down gently.

“I need to rest a little.” said Dr. Frank. “Then, I’m going to take a shower. I’m all sticky and wet.” “Is it your cum?” asked Evanna. Dr. Frank smiled wistfully and said, “Darling, I haven’t cummed in months. This is all you I’m covered in.” Evanna felt a little embarrassed. “I’m sorry.” she said. “Don’t be.” replied Dr. Frank. “This is exactly why you’re here. So by the end up the week, hopefully, we will both be covered in cum.”

Evanna once again had the whole day to herself. She took this opportunity to explore the castle. On the first floor, there was a kitchen, dining room, and bathroom. However, there were also a pair of rather odd rooms. The one rooms was full of hookah pipes and comfortable looking chairs. The other looked like a theatre with no seats. Perhaps seats could be brought in. At the other end of the room was a big stage with a throne on it. Evanna went over to the throne to get a better look at it when she noticed something interesting. There was a line that ran along the entire width of the stage. It was like the stage could open or something. How odd. She wondered what could possibly be underneath.

Then, Evanna explored the second floor. This floor had five rooms: Evanna’s room, another guestroom, a bathroom, and two bedrooms for Dr. Frank’s housemates. The one bedroom door had a little sign on it that said, “Riff-Raff.” The other bedroom door had a little sign that said, “Magenta and Columbia.” Evanna noticed that when she passed Magenta and Columbia’s room, she heard giggling and thumping. She wondered what they did in there all day.

Evanna noticed a ladder in the corner. Curiosity got the better of her and she climbed it. The ladder lead to the top floor. Actually, the top floor was just one large room with a section blocked off by a black curtain. The large room had coral walls and linoleum flooring in the same color. There were many statues of men and scientific looking things scattered throughout the room. Also, there was a chalkboard with a lot of techno-babble written on it, but what caught Evanna’s eye was a drawing on the chalkboard. It was a detailed rendering of an extraordinarily attractive man. He was tall, muscular, blonde, and wore nothing but a pair of briefs.

Evanna was drawn to the picture. She almost felt like she was falling in love with it. She slowly approached the chalkboard. When she was close, she reached out a tentative hand. She was so captivated by the drawing. She wanted to touch it. Her fingers were about to make contact when she suddenly heard a voice behind her. “Do you like him?”

Evanna gasped and whirled around. Dr. Frank was laying on a bed in the curtained off section. From this side, however, it was open and looking into the coral room. “Come here, exquisite. Lie down with me.” he said. Evanna obeyed and laid down next to him. They held each other close. 

Dr. Frank said to Evanna, “Nobody’s come to visit in such a long time. I know that I have Columbia, Magenta, and Riff-Raff, but I still get lonely. It’s not easy having sex with the same three people. I’m a natural born lover. I can’t be contained to just the same few people day in and day out. I need to have many people to love, or at least a break in the monotony every now and again. It’s funny. Occasionally, I think about ordering a pizza just so I could have sex with the delivery boy.” Dr. Frank chuckled and continued.

“I had an idea a little while ago. What if I had a person who was perfect for me? What if I had someone who I’d never tire of having sex with?” He pointed at the man in the drawing. “That’s where he comes in.” Dr. Frank explained. “I’m going to make a man with blonde hair and a tan. He’s going to be good for relieving...um...tension.”

Evanna gasped. “You’re going to make an actual, living human being? How?” “Well, I don’t know yet.” Dr. Frank replied. “I’m confident though. One day, I’ll get an elusive spark and all the pieces will fit into place. The problem is, I don’t know when that’s going to happen. It may take another thirty years. That’s the problem with inspiration. It’s such a fickle thing.”

Dr. Frank sighed. He looked Evanna straight in the eyes. “I’m glad you came to my castle.” he said. “You broke my dry spell and have given me the opportunity for fresh sex. It’s been nice.” Then, he kissed Evanna on the forehead. He let out a little yawn and said, “I think I’m going to take a very long nap today.” Soon, Dr. Frank was asleep with Evanna still in his arms.

Later that night at around 11:30, Evanna heard that familiar knock. “What are we doing tonight?” she asked when Dr. Frank entered her room. “Do you remember last night how you wanted me to lick your pussy?” he asked. Evanna quickly nodded her head. “Well, if you’re a good little girl, you’ll get your wish.”

Dr. Frank climbed into Evanna’s bed with her and removed her clothes. “I’ll show you how to give a blow job.” he said. “I’ll be the woman and you be the man.” “How does that work?” asked Evanna. “Just trust me.” Dr. Frank replied. “First, you make a circle with your mouth. Then, you just hook on and have fun. I’ll show you.”

For a split second, Evanna was dubious. How was Dr. Frank going to show her? What was he going to hook on to as he said? It was only a split second Evanna thought this because almost instantly, her breast was in Dr. Frank mouth being worked on. She noticed little bites and licks in the midst of all the licking. Surprisingly, it made sense to Evanna. If she did to a penis what Dr. Frank was doing to her breast, she’d be golden.

All this breast play felt amazingly luxurious to Evanna. She absolutely adored the sensation of Dr. Frank’s teeth, tongue, and lips on her breast. She giggled and squealed in pleasure. After a while, Dr. Frank let up. “Do you get it?” he asked. “I think so.” Evanna replied. “Can I practice on you?” Dr. Frank smiled wistfully at her. “It would be a lost cause.” he said. “I haven’t been truly pleasured by anyone in so long. You’re still very new at this. I wouldn’t want to discourage you with such a difficult task. Don’t worry though. You’ll have your chance to practice on me soon.”

Dr. Frank thought that Evanna looked a little disappointed. So, he decided to cheer her up. “You’ve been very good.” he said. “Let me reward you.” Evanna knew exactly what was coming. She let out an excited little gasp. The next thing she knew, Dr. Frank was eating her out. My, what a cunning linguist the doctor was! The feeling of Dr. Frank’s lips, teeth, and tongue on her vagina was just decadently amazing. Evanna couldn’t contain her pleasure. She was very vocal. Unfortunately though, all good things must come to an end. Dr. Frank eventually lost feeling in his tongue. So, they stopped.

In the morning, Evanna woke up with Dr. Frank still sleeping next to her. She liked seeing him there. It made her feel happy and almost loved. Evanna thought about kissing him awake, but she didn’t have to. He woke up on his own. “Good morning, angel.” he said. “Did you sleep well?” “Yes.” replied Evanna. “Did you?” Dr. Frank nodded and said, “I need you to do something today. Once you’re out of bed, I want you to go see Magenta and Columbia. They have clothes for you.” “Clothes?” questioned Evanna. “What do I need clothes for?” Dr. Frank smiled mischievously. “You’ll see. Besides, you’ve been wearing the same dress since you got here.”

So, Evanna dressed herself and went over to Magenta and Columbia’s room. When she was outside of the door, she heard the familiar giggling and thumping. She timidly knocked on the door. A nasally voice called out from the room, “Who is it?” “It’s me. It’s Evanna.” she replied. Then, a beautifully accented voice called out from the room, “What do you want?” “I was told that you have clothes for me.” said Evanna. The thumping stopped and Columbia answered the door. “You’re here for dress up.” she said in her nasally voice. “Sure.” said Evanna tentatively. With that, Columbia pulled Evanna into the room.

“She’s here for the clothes.” said Columbia. “The pink one, right?” she asked. “Yes.” Magenta replied in her pleasing accent. Columbia went over to a closet and starting throwing things around. When Columbia returned, she ripped Evanna’s clothes right off of her. It really surprised Evanna. She was quite embarrassed to be naked in front on these two girls. Then again, she was being seen naked by a near stranger every night.

Once Evanna’s dress and underthings were off, Columbia handed her a pink string bikini. “Put this on.” Columbia instructed. Evanna did as she was told. Once it was on her, Columbia pushed her in front of a mirror. Evanna was surprised by what she saw. She looked strange, but in a beautiful way. “She touched the fabric of the bathing suit. She had never seen anything quite so slinky as this. “What is this?” she asked feeling dumb struck. “It’s a string bikini” said Columbia. “I’ve never seen anything like this.” said Evanna. “We know.” replied Magenta. “Give it time. It’ll get popular.

Evanna went back to admiring herself in the mirror. In the mean time, Columbia stuck her head out in the hallway and shouted, “Hey, Frankie! She’s dressed! C’mere and check her out!.” A few moments later, Dr. Frank came in and gasped at Evanna’s loveliness. “Beautiful.” he said. He approached Evanna and handed her a slinky, pink dressing gown. “You can wear this over the bathing suit. It’ll help you feel less...um...vulnerable.” He handed her the dressing gown and Evanna put it on. 

Dr. Frank picked up Evanna’s clothes and handed them to Columbia. “Wash these please.” he said to her and then he left. Columbia went over to Evanna, threw the clothes on the ground and said, “Do your own laundry!” She left in a huff and Evanna was left standing there wondering what that was all about.

At 11 o’clock that night, Dr. Frank came into Evanna’s room and found her lying on the bed. “Don’t get too comfortable.” he said. “We’re going on a field trip.” Evanna chuckled at the prospect. “Oh? Where?” she asked. “You’ll see. Leave the dressing gown here.” he said. With that, he took her by the hand and led her to the empty theatre downstairs.

Dr. Frank led Evanna over to a large lever. When he pulled on it, the line that ran across the stage, opened to reveal a pool underneath. “That explains the bathing suit.” Evanna thought.

“Tonight, we are actually having a double lesson.” Dr. Frank explained. “The first part of the lesson is sex that doesn't take place in a bed. The second half is fetishes. It just so happens that water sex is one of mine. I’ll be perfectly honest with you, this lesson is just a bit of fun for me. So, anyway, just jump in. You don’t have to worry about the water being cold. There will be plenty of heat.”

Evanna obeyed and jumped in. Thankfully, the water was nice and warm. Evanna thought that she wouldn’t be able to concentrate if the water was cold. She looked over at Dr. Frank who had just gotten into the pool. She looked at his hungry eyes. He reminded her of a shark. He swam over to her and said, “Just relax, cutiepie. I’ll do all the work. You just have to keep your body afloat, ok?” “Ok.” Evanna agreed.

Dr. Frank dove under the water and began to eat Evanna out. It was such an odd, but still pleasurable, sensation of getting head in a pool. It was hard for Evanna to stand up right. She took care not to kick her lover.

When Dr. Frank came up for air, he began kissing Evanna. In the middle of the kissing, Evanna realized that Dr. Frank had pulled off the bottom of her bathing suit. “That won’t do.” Evanna thought. So, she ripped off all of Dr. Frank clothes. (He wore a corset and underwear into the pool. How odd.) Dr. Frank was so proud of the initiative that Evanna took. He was all over her in an instant. Evanna felt like she had an octopus wrapped around her. She didn’t care. It all felt great to her.

They splashed and played all night long. Evanna was thrilled by it all. Each movement was more and more pleasurable. It was as if Dr. Frank knew exactly what would please her. She felt so pleasured that she let out a long, satisfied moan. “You like that, darling.” Dr. Frank said. “I love it!” gasped Evanna. Dr. Frank laughed wickedly and gave her breast a good suck. 

Evanna couldn’t contain herself anymore. She said every dirty thing she had always wanted to say to him. “Oh yeah. You turn me on so much. I want you inside me all the time. I want you to fuck me harder. Harder. Harder!” Evanna capped it with a shriek of joy.

Dr. Frank had to admit it to himself. He actually felt a little bit turned on. He hadn’t felt this way in a long time. He had a glorious reunion with this feeling of arousal. Dr. Frank was so elated by this that he gave Evanna another good fucking. It was one of his best in fact.

Soon, it was daytime and they were both quite tired. When they got out of the pool, Evanna looked at the water and said, “Gee. We certainly made a mess, didn’t we?” Dr. Frank merely sighed. “Magenta and Riff-Raff will clean it up.” he said. “Are you sure they’ll be ok with it?” Evanna asked. “They’re always cleaning up after me.” Dr. Frank replied. “They don’t mind at all.”

Later in the day, Riff-Raff, Magenta, and Columbia approached Evanna. “Hi, guys. What’s up?” she asked tentatively. “Frankie told us to get to know you.” Columbia said. “Master says it’ll be useful for a later lesson.” said Magenta. “So, that’s what we’re doing.” said Riff-Raff. “We’re getting to know you.”

Something about this just wasn’t sitting right with Evanna. Dr. Frank’s housemates made her feel very nervous. “Oh. Uh...Ok.” she said. “What do you want to know?” Magenta quickly piped in, “Why are you even here?” Before Evanna could answer, Riff-Raff tossed Evanna’s purple dress at her and swiftly cut in with, “What was that mess in the pool?” Evanna felt her face turn bright red. They kept firing question after question at her. Each one was more evasive than the last. Evanna was just about to burst into tears when she heard a stern voice say, “What on earth are you doing?”

The four turned around. Dr. Frank had just entered the room. He strode up to them and said. “Angels, I told you to get to know her. What I did not tell you to do was to interrogate her within an inch of her life. Leave the poor girl alone. You’ve done enough to her already. Magenta, Riff-Raff, come with me. Columbia-” “Yes?” she answered with almost too much excitement. Dr. Frank thought for a moment and said, “Go, uh, wash your hair or something.” Columbia looked distinctly upset by this command. She longingly watched Dr. Frank leave the room with Magenta and Riff-Raff.

Once they were out of the room, Evanna passed Columbia to make her exit. She was almost gone when she heard Columbia’s voice. “I don’t know why you’re even bothering.” Evanna stopped and turned around to look at Columbia. She was facing the other way, but Evanna knew that Columbia still had that hurt look on her face. “You mean nothing to him.” she continued. “You’ll never make him scream.” With that, Columbia scampered out of the room, fuming.

That night, at 10:30, Dr. Frank came into Evanna’s room and found her sitting on her bed. She looked a little sad or distracted. “Are you ready?” asked Dr. Frank. Evanna responded as if she was being snapped out of a trance. “Huh? Oh. Yes. I’m ready.” Dr. Frank gave her a skeptical look, but didn’t say anything. He merely sighed and called out, “We’re ready.” Apparently, that was Magenta, Columbia and Riff-Raff’s cue to enter the room.

It didn’t take long for Evanna to realize what was about to happen. Dr. Frank’s next statement only confirmed her assumption. “Tonight, we’ll be having an orgy as our lesson. Think of it as vigorous practice.” In a flash, the four hungry bodies were on Evanna. She felt as if she was in a swirling sea of arms and legs. She didn’t know who was pulling her hair or grabbing her boobs or pleasuring her vagina. It was all very exciting, but Columbia’s words were still ringing in Evanna’s ear. It was really throwing Evanna’s game off. It wasn’t long until Dr. Frank noticed this.

“Wait.” he said. Everyone stopped. “Babe, what’s wrong?” Evanna didn’t want to make Columbia more upset. So, she simply said, “Nothing.” However, it didn’t matter what she said because Magenta butted in with, “Columbia said things to hurt Evanna’s feelings." Evanna was surprised. How could Magenta know this? She wasn’t in the room. Perhaps she was clairvoyant and could see all. 

Evanna was brought of of this train of thought by Dr. Frank's stern voice. He said, “Columbia, you are no longer needed for helping with his lesson. Furthermore, whenever we all go up to the lab, you must remain in the freezer. You can come out once we have guests again, but until then, you are staying put” “The freezer?” shouted Columbia. “It’s lonely in there.” “Then I suggest you make some friends.” he replied coolly. Columbia made an indignant little noise and left.

Evanna felt a little out of sorts. She turned to Magenta and quietly said, “Thank you for sticking up for me.” “You make the master happy. The master’s happiness is a great priority.” Dr. Frank cleared his throat and said, “Now that that was taken care of, can we continue?” “I feel bad for her.” Evanna said. “Don’t.” stated Dr. Frank. “You’re doing so well, cutie. Are you really going to let one jealous fangirl ruin all of your delightful progress?” Dr. Frank’s kind words put Evanna in better spirits. “No.” she answered. Dr. Frank smiled. “Good.” he said. “Let’s resume.

With that, the orgy continued. This time, however, Evanna was back in the saddle. She was in control of her surroundings and doing great. She pulled Dr. Frank’s hair. She guided Riff-Raff’s hands to her boobs. She ate Magenta out. Evanna was able to give both of Dr. Frank’s housemates orgasm. Also, she led Dr. Frank to a near orgasm. She was very satisfied with her work. 

“Good job, my exquisite.” Dr. Frank complimented. “I have no doubt that you will do well with your next lesson and final examination.” Unfortunately, those words were lost on Evanna. She was so tired from all the sex that she immediately fell asleep.

At 10 o’clock the next night, Dr. Frank came into Evanna’s room. “Before we start, I just want to ask you something.” he said. “Would you be alright if Columbia was apart of the final examination?” Evanna thought about this. Columbia had hurt her feelings, but after last night, she felt that she could take on the world. Evanna smirked and said, “Her? Of course. Bring it on.” 

Dr. Frank was pleased. He gave her a broad smile. “Very good.” he said. “You’re doing so well with these lessons. As a treat, we’re going to do something special.” Dr. Frank handed Evanna a pink, button down shirt and matching slacks. “Change into these.” he said. Once Evanna was out of her dress and in the new outfit, Dr. Frank instructed her to lay down on the bed. 

As Evanna was crossing to the room, she saw Dr. Frank going over to the red dresser in the corner. Evanna let out an excited little gasp. She saw Dr. Frank pull out a two pairs of handcuffs. She knew exactly what was going on.

Dr. Frank chained Evanna’s wrists to the bed posts. The handcuffs had long chains so she was still in a comfortable, reclining position. Dr. Frank straddled Evanna and sat down her her stomach. He was a little heavy, but Evanna didn’t mind the pressure. 

Dr. Frank unbuttoned Evanna’s shirt and snapped her bra off. Thank goodness it was strapless or it would’ve gotten stuck. He played with and sucked on her breasts. Evanna badly want to touch him. She tried to move her hands, but the sound of the handcuffs only reminded Evanna of her bondage. Her lover merely chuckled seductively.

Dr. Frank scooted down so he was kneeling on the end of the bed. He used his mouth, teeth, and tongue to undo the button on Evanna’s slacks. Once her pants were loose, he pulled them off with her underpants. He rubbed her clit which made Evanna giggle in delight. “Make me cum.” she said. Dr. Frank obeyed. He began giving her head. Evanna felt so pleasured. “Oh, you know I like it dirty.” she cooed. “You don’t even know the half of it.” he purred.

Dr. Frank got off of the bed and went back to the dresser. While he was walking over to it, he said to Evanna, “You’ve been very naughty, my angel. You need to be punished.” With that, Dr. Frank pulled out a gorgeous, black riding crop. Evanna was so excited. She couldn’t contain herself. “Get over here and fuck me.” she shouted. Dr. Frank happily obliged. He gave her many sexy, playful spanks. Evanna was in heaven. After a while, Dr. Frank asked Evanna, “Do you want to try?” Evanna smiled wickedly. “Yes!” she cried. “That’s my girl.” he praised.

Dr. Frank undid the two handcuffs that bound Evanna’s wrists. She put the shirt and slacks back on and picked up one pair of cuffs. She walked back over to Dr. Frank and said, “I’ll take the crop now. Also, stand up. Stand next to the bedpost.” Dr. Frank obeyed. He let Evanna chain him to the post by his wrists. He could hardly move and Evanna loved it. Evanna was so full of ecstasy that she didn’t even realize she was humming a happy tune. 

Evanna unlaced Dr. Frank’s corset. Once it was off, she whipped his chest with the riding crop. She was so amused by how sexual it felt to whip Dr. Frank. She did it once more and then continued to undress him.

Evanna ran her nails all up and down Dr. Frank’s chest and back. Then, she sensually removed his tights and underwear. She let her hands and the crop explore his naked body. She took off her shirt and bra and rubbed her body against Dr. Frank’s. Next, she knelt down and gave him a little head. She heard a gasp of pleasure from above. She was very proud of herself. She took her pants, whipped Dr. Frank a few more times and then deftly fucked him while he was still standing up.

In between gasps, Dr. Frank said, “You’re not so innocent anymore, babe. I’m so proud of you.” Evanna showed her appreciation for the compliment by fucking Dr. Frank harder. The night was full of whips, chains, and hard fucking. It had been quite sometime into the morning when they finally slowed down.

They flopped down on the bed and held each other as they regained their energy from the night of strenuous love making. After a while, Dr. Frank broke the silence. “Tonight is your final examination. Spend the day roaming around the castle. You’ll return here at 9:30 this evening.” That’s when it finally hit Evanna. She would be leaving tomorrow.

Evanna knew she had to return to her fiance, but she really liked being here with Dr. Frank. It made her a little sad. Dr. Frank could sense this sadness. So, he said to her, “Don’t be upset. I’m going to miss you when you leave. Truly, I will. I haven’t been pleasured like this in a long time.” 

Evanna so loved being praised by Dr. Frank. It made her so happy that she kissed him quite passionately. It was so passionate that they almost forgot themselves and started up again. Dr. Frank pulled away though and said, “Save your energy for tonight. Ok, angel?” “Ok.” Evanna replied. They gave each other a big smile and Evanna left to say goodbye to the castle.

Evanna went to the first floor and worked her way up. The first room she went into was the chairless theatre with the pool under the floor. She looked around the room with great fondness. She really liked this room.

When Evanna went to the second floor she heard a voice coming from her room. She didn’t want to barge in on anything, but she wanted to know what was going on. She compromised with herself and merely pressed her ear against the door. It was definitely Dr. Frank talking, but she couldn’t make out what he was saying. It was probably something to do with her final exam. She was achingly curious. She badly wanted to go in and see what he was talking about, but she knew that she couldn’t.

On the way up to the third floor, Evanna shot a sentimental look to Magenta and Columbia’s room. She liked the bathing suit they put her in. Evanna wished that Riff-Raff hadn’t returned her dress so quickly. Maybe the girls would’ve given her more outfits to wear. 

Once Evanna was in the lab, she was immediately drawn to the picture of the man on the chalkboard again. She couldn’t help staring at him. He was just so attractive. Evanna thought that he was almost as beautiful as Dr. Frank. Evanna had thought about looking around the lab some more, but once she tore her gaze away from the drawing, she realized that she was quite sleepy. She was going to need her strength for her final exam that night. So, Evanna curled up in Dr. Frank’s bed and fell asleep.

At 9:30 pm sharp, Evanna returned to her red room. She opened the door. Dr. Frank was right behind it. Columbia was laying on the bed and Riff-Raff and Magenta were standing on the other side of the room. 

“Welcome to your final examination.” said Dr. Frank. “You will have each of us in turn. We will give you a sexual style that I taught to you and then you’ll have to perform it until each person climaxes. You’ll be starting with Columbia and you have one hour to get through all of us. You’re time begins now.”

Evanna blew past Dr. Frank and headed straight over to Columbia. “I don’t care about this bitch.” Columbia sneered. “I don’t want her doing anything to me.” “If you want to make the master happy, you’ll comply to his demands.” said Magenta. Columbia sighed and relented. “Foreplay.” she said. “I want you to test your foreplay skills on me.”

Evanna was so tired of how rudely Columbia treated her. She knew she would get her good. Evanna straddled her. “So, that’s how you want to play? You wanna play dirty? Fine. We’ll play dirty.”

Evanna grinded her hips against Columbia’s and said, “You’ve been a bad, bad girl. You need punishment.” Evanna spanked the side of Columbia’s bottom. A small gasp of pained pleasure escaped from Columbia’s lips. “You like that?” Evanna asked. “You like it rough and dirty? That’s good. I like it like that too.” Evanna then turned into a licking, spanking, biting, sucking, kissing machine. It only took five minutes for Columbia’s vagina to start leaking everywhere. She left feeling defeated, but knowing that she made Dr. Frank happy. That was all that mattered to her.

Magenta was next. She laid down on the bed in front of Evanna and said, “Show me what you know about giving head. Whatever you can do to a vagina, you certainly can do to a penis.” Evanna smiled and got to work. She reached up Magenta’s skirt and pulled down her tights and underpants. Evanna now had easy access to the vagina. She was very thankful for the skirt.

Evanna gave Magenta’s girly parts a quick, forceful slurp. This caused Magenta to let out a little gasp. Evanna liked that. The two locked eyes for a moment, but then Evanna resumed to the task at hand. She took to Magenta’s vagina like a starving piranha would take to a piece of meat. She licked and slurped for ten minutes until Magenta squirted into her mouth. Tasty.

Once Magenta was spent, she got off the bed and was replaced by Riff-Raff. He laid down, handed Evanna a pair of handcuffs and said, “I think you know what to do with these.” Evanna knew immediately to go over to the dresser and get another pair of cuffs and the riding crop.

Evanna chained Riff-Raff’s wrists to the top two bed posts. She ripped off his shirt and gave his torso a seductive lick. She yanked down his trousers and underpants. She struck him with the crop and played with his dick. She knew he was close, but she had to send him over the edge. She struck him again and sucked his cock. All in all, he took fifteen minutes. 

As soon as Riff-Raff rolled off the bed, Dr. Frank was right there with a wanting lust in his eyes. “Alright, cutie.” he said. “It’s my turn. Are you ready? All I want from you is good, old-fashioned rough and dirty sex.” Evanna smiled and pulled Dr. Frank down onto the bed.

Evanna savagely pulled off his clothes and her own. She then proceeded to feverishly make love to him. She rocked his body, but she wasn’t getting the reaction she wanted. So, she went harder. After a bit of this , Dr. Frank started to make a noise. It was something like, “Mmm.” He kept “mmm”-ing along, until it graduated into panting. Evanna knew she was doing something right. She put all of her effort into fucking Dr. Frank. She was fucking him as hard as she could. In all of her wildest dreams, Evanna never thought she could fuck like this. It was amazing.

Evanna loved every dirty little sound Dr. Frank was making. “Oh, ooh. Ooh! Oh God. Oh God! OH GOD!” he moaned and screamed. Evanna just kept going and going until, after twenty minutes, Dr. Frank came. He came all over the place. Evanna was very proud of herself. “Stop.” Dr. Frank gasped breathlessly.

Evanna finally let up and she took in her surroundings. She realized that they cracked the bed frame. Also, everything around them was sticky and wet. It must’ve put off Riff-Raff and Magenta because they were long gone by this point. 

Evanna then turned her attention to the still panting Dr. Frank. “Congratulations, darling.” he panted out. “You past.” After a few more breaths he groaned and said, “Oh God. DON’T stop.” So, Dr. Frank and Evanna made passionate love until it was 1 in the morning.

At 9 the next morning, Everyone was at the door say their goodbyes. Riff-Raff and Magenta exchanged friendly goodbyes with Evanna. Even Columbia mustered up a small, polite farewell. 

Then, it was Dr. Frank’s turn. He took Evanna into his arms and said, “Thank you, angel. I will truly miss you. Remember that you are always welcome here. All right?” Evanna nodded. The two shared a passionate kiss, but then it was time for Dr. Frank to let her go. “Goodbye, Evanna.” he called out as she walked away. “Goodbye, Dr. Frank.” she called back. It was a funny moment. It was the first time that they called each other by their names.

Once Evanna was out of sight, Dr. Frank called Magenta over. “Do you think she’ll ever return to us?” Magenta considered this for a moment and said, “No, master. She will not return to us, but in a way, she will.” Per usual, Dr. Frank had no idea what Magenta meant, but he didn’t mind. He had a new zest for sex and he wasn’t about to let anyone deter him. “Magenta? Riff-Raff?” he said. “Yes, master?” the replied. “Let’s have a threesome.”

On Evanna’s wedding night, she used everything Dr. Frank taught her. She started off with some amazing foreplay. Next, she moved to a beautiful blow job. Then, she exploded into some cut-throat sex. Finally, she got out a belt and she and her husband shared a daring bondage session. It was all around exquisite sex. 

Nine months later, Evanna gave birth to a baby girl. Once she finally had a moment alone with her baby, she sighed and said, “Do you want to know a secret, little one? You are certainly a mystery. I’ll never truly know who your father is, little Janet.”

“Mrs. Weiss?” A nurse came in and disrupted Evanna’s thoughts. “Could I take a family portrait?” “Oh. Yes. Of course.” Evanna responded distractedly. The proud father came into the room and posed with his wife and possible child. The nurse snapped the picture and said, “What a lovely family.” “Yes!” beamed the proud papa as she was leaving the room. “We are a lovely family. Isn’t that right, angel?” “What?” responded Evanna. “Oh. Right. Lovely.” In her mind, she thought to herself, “Lovely and painfully normal.” 

Evanna wistfully looked away and hoped with all of her that that she could somehow, someway return to Dr. Frank. “Maybe someday.” she thought as she absentmindedly played with baby Janet’s thick, curly, and oddly familiar hair.


End file.
